


You found me

by wellce



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, they´re robot-human hybrids, toy bonnie is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellce/pseuds/wellce
Summary: When Chi had the idea that the Toys need to get to know the originals nobody would have thought that something like this would have happened....





	1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic with multiple Chapters. I hope that you ,the reader, has fun reading this and I´m very sorry for grammer mistakes english isn´t my first language.  
> And I´m sorry for the short chapter

Chapter 1  
I was sitting in the basement and I could hear the slight sound of cheering children. Probaly cheering at these so called `Toy Animatronics´ who replaced the first  
generation. I don´t know why but sometimes I feel like I have done this as well at some point of my life. However I am not sure and my so called little `sister´ isn´t  
much of a help. Well she isn´t technically my sister she just says that, I don´t know why. Her actual brother, or should I say demon counterpart, absolutely hates  
me so I don´t know about my relationship with her. After some time I have developed a small crush on her, since she is the only one who really cares about me.  
"Oi! Brother! Are you listening?" The gloved hand in front of my face snapped me out of my thoughts and I focused on the girl the hand belonged to. "Sorry, Bon  
were you saying something?" , I asked while she gave me a slightly annoyed look. "I said that the pizzeria is closed, the kids are gone and that you can come  
upstairs now.", she said and turned around ready to get back upstairs. "Are you coming?" "I´ll be right behind you.", I answered and got up from my Chair. 

"Maybe we should introduce us to the originals.", Chi suddenly exclaimed while roling a party hat over the table. "I don´t think that is a good idea. After all we  
replaced them and I don´t think anybody would be happy if a person that replaced them came to them and is like: Let´s be the bestest of best friends!", Fred  
said clearly not amused by the idea the chicken had. "I am on Fred´s side this time. I especially think that they don´t want to see you", Mari said and pointed  
at me with one of his long and creepy fingers. "I think it sounds like an adventure and pirates love adventures!", Mangle said, her voice scratching a bit. "Maybe  
we should give them a try and if we don´t like them we can just put them back in their room to rot.", my sister then said, playing with the lightblue part of her hair.  
"Ugh, fine. But you talk to them Chi.", the bear said annoyed. I wasn´t allowed to say anything, as always. At least I wasn´t the only one, the Balloon siblings  
weren´t really allowed because of their age. My thoughts stopped when I heard a chair move and Chi standing up and walking towards the parts and service room.  
"So should we wait for her or start trying to kill the guard without her?", Bon asked. "I´m going back to my box. I think you and Mangle can handle it alone. Fred  
you wait for Chi. And Spring, you go back to the basement, Ireally don´t want the others to find out about you.", Mari demanded in his calm voice. We all nodded  
and went to our places to wait for the guard. Well I´m just going back to the basement trying to figure out who that weird golden bear is that I found on a picture  
that was in a pocket of my clothes. He seems familiar, I just don´t know who he is. But I´m sure he can tell me about my past.  
The metal stairs creacked under my feet while I walked downstairs. `You should not think about our past, It does not exist anymore.´ I hurried to my bed where I  
instantly broke down, the fight between myself and that monster starting inside myself again...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chi POV.  
I could hear that somebody killed the nightguard. That made it a bit easier to sneak into the parts and service room. So I slightly opened the door and it creaked a bit. The room was dark, but at least there was a lightbulb  
hanging from the ceiling. I moved my hand along the wall to search for the lightswitch. When I found it I switched it on. Now there was some light in the room, even though it could be better. "Hello, is anybody in here?", I   
asked into the room. As an answer I got some creaking, maybe from the endoskeletons inside of us. "Y-ye-s", I heard a female voice slightly deeper than mine. I looked around the room and saw a girl with short dirty blond   
hair starring at me. Her hands were cut off, her mouth completly broken and dried tears on her cheeks. New ones were already forming and there was some slight fear in her eyes. "Wh-o a-r-e yo-you tal-k-ing to, Ch-i-ica?", a  
rather deep voice asked and I looked to see who it was coming from. Because of that I finally looked through the entire room and saw all four. One with purple hair was slumped against the wall, his hair covering his face, or what´s  
left of that, his clothes were ripped and his right arm was missing. Close to him stood a redhaired guy whose legs were completly destroyed and his hooked hand was hanging loose at his side. The on who just spoke, I think it was him,  
was laying on the floor, with small parts missing. His hair was dark brown and completly messy. "M-may I ask who you are?", I asked careful. The brown haired one looked to me, hatred quickly filling his eyes. "W-why s-hou-ld w-w-e tal-k   
to y-o-ou?" "Because I wanted to get to know you guys!", I answered guickly standing my ground. Then I reached my hand out to help him up. "I´m Toy Chica, but my friends call me Chi. You can do that too. Can I now know your names?"   
"Yo-u ar-e a t-oy! Wh-y sho-ould we t-ru-st you?", the brown haired one said, his voice cracking less with every word he says. "I could ask the others to help fix you all! So who wants to be fixed?", I said ignoring the other completly. "I-i."   
The handless girl, Chica was her name, said trying her best to raise her arm. "Then let´s start:", I said happy, helped her up and dragged her out of the room.   
I dragged her in one of the party rooms and went to get some things to fix her. It took about an hour to completly fix her, another hour to get the other three to agree and then three hours to fix the rest of them.   
"Can I now know your names?", I asked. The brown haired one sighed and finally said:"My name is Freddy Fazbear, that one is Bonnie, that´s Foxy and that´s Chica. Are you happy now?" I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m very sorry that my chapters are so short but I still hope you enjoy this story.  
> I actually planned to write this chapter from Springtraps POV again but I thought I should write about the originals as well


	3. chapter 3

Chica POV  
I was really thankful that Chi fixed us. She also said something about introducing us to the others. Freddy was still against it, but I was always open for   
new friendships. I don´t know what Bonnie and Foxy were thinking about it. "Please introduce us to the others.", I said. Chi nodded. I was kinda hoping there  
would be someone smaller than me, considering that I was the smallest of us five. "Is the rest okay with that as well?", Chi asked, looking at the others.  
"Well it doesn´t hurt getting to know my replacement.", was Bonnie´s answer. Foxy just nodded. "I don´t really want to, but I guess I can´t complain either.", was   
all that Freddy said. "Okay then! Follow me!", Chi said cheerful and walked out of the room. "Mind if I come as well?", another voice said. We turned around to see  
another person standing there. He had short goldish-brown hair and wore the same clothes as Freddy, just a bit more golden. "Goldie!", we all said at the same time.  
"You know him?"; Chi asked confused. "Yes, he´s like my brother."; Freddy said. "Well then he should come with us!", Chi said and walked out of the room again, all  
of us following her.

"Everyone come here please, I want to introduce you to someone!", Chi yelled into the room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the next chapter is going to be from Spring´s POV, but I decieded against it. Mainly because it would have been difficult to write these scenes from his point of view.  
> (I still think it´s a bit rushed and super short)  
> Anyway I still hope you enjoy this story, feedback is welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little information:  
> Toy Freddy- Fred age: 19 height 1,75  
> Toy Chica- Chi age: 16 height 1,59  
> Toy Bonnie- Bon age: 17 height 1,73  
> Mangle- Mangle age: 17 height 1,73  
> Marionette- Mari age: 28 height 1,88  
> Balloon boy- Billy age: 10 height 1,25  
> Balloon Girl- Jay age: 10 height 1,24  
> Springtrap- Spring age: 27 height 1,79  
> Freddy- Freddy age: 25 height 1,80  
> Golden Freddy- Goldie age 27 height 1,80  
> Bonnie- Bonnie age: 23 height 1,76  
> Chica- Chica age: 20 height 1,50  
> Foxy- Foxy age: 25 height 1,79


End file.
